


Take Just A Little Bit Of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Please Leave Comments, how do u tag..?, i am not as creative as i should be and the title is from the song just a little bit, just a short fluffy and v self indulgent thing i wrote for akashis birthday, please please pleaaaasssseee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the tags tbh. (I don't know how to write a summary either) </p><p>Akashi is not as subtle as people seem to think, and it is truly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Just A Little Bit Of Time

Akashi was bored.

Seated at Midorima's neatly arranged table, he had been studying for their test later that week, when his thoughts began drifting off and his mind refused to focus. It was then he decided that he had had quite enough of studying - that was all they had done ever since he arrived at Midorima's house three hours earlier, and they had finished all their assigments. He could think of countless better things to do on a Saturday.

"Midorima," he said, spinning around in his chair to face him.

Midorima was sitting cross-legged on his bed, textbook open infront of him. He responded without lifting his eyes. "Hm?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" he furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Stop studying."

"Why?"

"Because that can't be the only thing you had in mind when you invited me to your house."

"Oh?"

"I mean it. The test is on Wednesday, you'll have more than enough time to study later."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" he asked, lifting his eyes from the book to look directly at him.

Akashi paused. In truth, he wanted to undress his boyfriend and vice-versa, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Besides, he was pretty sure that Midorima was already aware of this and was only teasing him.

"Let's watch that documentary you were telling me about a few days ago."

"If you say so," Midorima closed his textbook, placing it on his table as he walked past to retrieve his laptop. He flipped it open, sitting on the bed and scooting over to make space for Akashi.

He closed the light before going over and sitting next to Midorima, who gave him a questioning look but said nothing, only putting an arm around Akashi's shoulders and pulling him closer as the video started.

At any other time, Akashi would have found the documentary interesting and excellent. It was about astrology, and he was earnestly trying to pay attention to and care about what was being said - but alas, his mind insisted on reminding him of irrelevant details such as Midorima's close proximity, the fresh scent of soap clinging to his skin from the shower he likely took this morning, the steady rise and fall of his chest, how Akashi's entire right side was pressed flush against him...

When his patience ran out fifteen mintes later, he paused the video and closed the laptop, placing it on Midorima's nightstand. "I've had quite enough of this. We'll watch it another time."

"You were the one who suggested we watch it. Did you not like it?" Midorima asked, the very picture of innocent confusion. Akashi knew better.

"It was fantastic, but I have other things on my mind right now." he climbed into Midorima's lap, where a few seconds earlier the laptop had been. Midorima's expression didn't budge.

"Such as...?"

Akashi frowned. "Don't fuck with me, Midorima."

Midorima snorted, then outright laughed, tilting his head forward to rest it on Akashi's shoulder. "Right. Because right now you only want me to to fuck into you, isn't that so?"

By now Akashi was slightly scowling, "Shut up," but Midorima payed him no mind, reaching up to playfully pinch Akashi's cheek. "You can be so transparent sometimes, I saw this coming ever since you closed your textbook."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Would you like a cookie now?" he asked dryly, swatting away Midorima's hand.

Once again Midorima went on as if he hadn't heard him. "Who would've thought that the day would come when the absolute Akashi Seijuurou was absolutely jealous of a laptop."

"Midorima, shut up - I can't kiss you while you're laugh-" Midorima indulged his boyfriend, placing both hands on the sides of his face and pulling him closer to do just that.

~~~


End file.
